


i'm asking you to stay.

by emiliathegreat



Series: eddie brock/artist!reader [3]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Drunk Voicemail, F/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Protected Sex, Self-indulgent smut, Vaginal Fingering, Yearning, eddie brock is a goofball during sex, fem reader - Freeform, oral sex (f!receiving), taking the relationship to the next level :-)))
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emiliathegreat/pseuds/emiliathegreat
Summary: following several casual dates worked into your busy schedules and one last minute, badly timed business trip, you and eddie are finally able to get intimate for the first time.(can be read as part of the series for for full context or as a stand-alone fic!)
Relationships: Eddie Brock | Venom/Reader, Eddie Brock/Reader
Series: eddie brock/artist!reader [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638736
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	i'm asking you to stay.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm trying to shake off the rust a little bit and the first step of that was finishing this!! this wip was in my drafts for too long, now i'm excited to share it with the world!  
> this is the third (and perhaps final?) part to my pre-movie!eddie series. let me know what you think!

You and Eddie weren’t able to meet up and go on what you’d consider to be a date date for over a month. 

The two of you were able to cross paths for coffee or lunch some days, spend an hour or so chatting and catching up, and then part with a quick kiss. You loved spending whatever time you could with Eddie, but you missed the kind of closeness that came with being alone together. The way that your first date ended made it pretty clear that he wanted you as much as you did him, and you wanted so badly to just find a supply closet somewhere and pick up where you had left off, but for the time being, you were content with his thigh pressed against yours as you sat on the same side of a diner booth and holding his hand whenever possible. 

But then he had to leave the country for a story that he was working on. For three weeks.

You kept in contact the same way that you had been, texting each other as often as you could and continuing to send things everyday on twitter that you knew would make each other smile, but the distance definitely made you miss having him close. 

He felt the same way, which was made clear by a voicemail that he left you with a week left in his travels. He was very clearly drunk, the cacophony of voices and sounds of passing traffic making it clear that he was standing out in the front of a tavern. “I can’t wait to be able to kiss you again.” He slurs, which is met with a few groans in the background. His local friends must have been trying to dissuade him from giving you a ring. “Shut up, you guys,” His voice is distanced from the receiver before he comes back close again. “I just think it’s really fucked up that things were goin’ so well before I had to leave because I like you a lot n’ I don’t want you to like, think that I’ll forget about you or anything because I actually miss you a lot. I can’t stop thinking about you. ‘S that stupid? I feel like that sounds kinda stupid.” There’s a pause, and then Eddie laughs. “Forgot tha’ this is a message n’ you can’t answer me–” a car horn honks twice. “Fuckin’– ‘m coming, ok? Jesus, I gotta go. G’night or morning or whatever time it is in San Francisco right now I don’t remember, but I’ll see you in seven short days, gorgeous.” He hung up. 

The first time that you heard it, your heart bloomed in your chest. The next day you texted him about it, and he was embarrassed and quick to apologize, but after you told him that you were feeling the same way, you made plans for when he got back. 

Finally, the day of his return rolled around. 

His flight came in later in the evening, so the two of you agreed to meet up at your place for drinks. A few hours before his flight was due to land, you were bustling around your apartment, straightening things up and doing a bit of cleaning that needed to be done in order to make you feel comfortable welcoming him into your space. You couldn’t help but smile to yourself as you imagined him doing the same thing before your first date over at his, which calmed your worry that you were going overboard with the whole ordeal.

When you heard him knock at your door at about 9PM, you did a quick assessment of your place and took a quick glance at yourself in the mirror hanging in the living space. This was by no means a formal date, and although it was agreed that there was no expectation to go all out for this meetup, you tried your best not to feel insecure about the t-shirt and pajama pants that you were wearing. 

That unease immediately vanished when you opened the door and Eddie was positively beaming at you on the other side. 

“Hey,” He said, his voice soft and slightly breathy, and his cheeks were pink like he had practically ran up the stairs to get to your doorstep. 

“Hey, you.” You grinned, stepping aside so that he could step into your place. He took the same glance at his surroundings that you gave to his place, and for a moment you were anxious, but that feeling subsided when he fixed his warm gaze back on you.

Before you could make some remark about how you had tidied up, Eddie was moving forward the few steps that separated you, grabbing your hands where they hung at your side and leaning in to kiss you. You leaned into it, looking up at him as you separated. “I’ve wanted to kiss you for weeks.” He admitted, his voice soft, and you beamed up at him in response, leaning forward to pull him into another.

His hands released yours so that he could grab at your waist and pull you flush to him, and you cupped his stubbled cheeks in your hands, sighing into his mouth when he nipped at your bottom lip. He broke away to bite at your neck, and you laughed, running your hands down his chest and over where his nipples were hardened under the fabric of his shirt. “Do you want that drink or do you want to cut to the grand tour of my bedroom?” 

You could feel him stir in his pants from how closely you were pressed together, and if that wasn’t any indication of his answer, the excitement and lust behind the look that he fixed you with certainly was. With one more quick peck to his lips, you took him by the hand and dragged him in the direction of your bed. He sat on the edge of the mattress, knees spread. You stood between them as you began to lift the hem of your shirt, he gently swatted them away. “Let me do that.” He reprimanded softly. 

He pulled you into his lap, knees on either side of his hips in a position reminiscent of the one the last time things got heated between the two of you, and butterflies swirled in your stomach in anticipation. You lifted your arms to help Eddie as he pulled off your shirt, and once he saw that your breasts were bare underneath, he let out a groan that sent a spark down your spine. “So fucking beautiful.” he murmured, staring up at you with dark irises. His hands smoothed up your ribcage to cup your tits, squeezing them softly with a groan as your nipples hardened against his rough palms. 

Hands planted on his chest, you pushed him back to lie on the bed. You reconnected your lips briefly before he broke away to give a small, surprised “oh,” as you began rolling your hips over his covered crotch. He moved his hands down to grab the flesh of your ass to help guide your movements against him, and when the ridge of his zip caught your clit just right though your pajama bottoms and your panties, you panted out a desperate whimper against his lips. 

“I’ve been wanting to hear you make that sound for me since I met you in that coffee shop.” Eddie confessed, his voice low. Heat flooded to your core at his words, and while he had you dazed, he picked you up and placed you gently on your back on the bed. You propped yourself up on your elbows to watch as he stripped off his shirt, revealing his toned torso and broad chest. You smiled up at him as he popped the button on his jeans, and he fixed you with a puzzled look. “What?” He asked. 

“Is there a ranked list of the hottest journalists in the United States? Because I feel like you would make the top 5.” You mused, and Eddie barked out a laugh as he pushed his pants down his equally toned thighs. 

“Top 5? That’s a little generous, don’tcha think?” He struggled a bit to get them off from around his ankles, and once he did, he was left in a pair of tented briefs. 

“Don’t sell yourself short, Ed. You’re a stud.” You stretched out a leg so that you could poke him in the side with your foot as you complimented him, but squeaked as he grabbed you by the ankle and pulled your ass closer to the edge of the bed. 

You giggled as he got between your legs, placing his elbows on either side of your head as he kissed you sweetly. “You don’t have to woo me, angel. You know I’d want to get my mouth between those pretty thighs even if you were telling me I would come dead last.” Grinning, you brought your hands up to cup his face as he gazed down at you, his stubble rough on your palms as he mirrored your expression. “Now, can I get these pants off of you?” 

“Please.” You breathed, and you almost started laughing at how quickly he grabbed at your pajama bottoms, hooking his fingers underneath the waistband of your pants and your panties so that he could pull them both down in one go. You lifted your hips to help him, and after they were tossed aside, Eddie got down on his knees between your legs. You felt suddenly self-conscious as he smoothed one palm over the outside of the thigh of the leg he had placed over his shoulder. Prepping yourself up on your elbows, your face grew hot as he took in the sight of your bare pussy for the first time, which was undoubtedly already dripping wet. “Eddie, you don’t have to if you don’t—“ 

“Sweetheart, I promise that I want to. I really really want to.” He wet his lips and turned his head to brush his cheek against the inside of your thigh, the slight burn of his whiskers against your sensitive skin making you hiss. “Please, let me.”

You sat back on your elbows, heat flooding to your core at the intensity and the lust in his eyes. “Ok,” you breathed, and the corner of his mouth quirked up in a smile.

The first contact of his tongue on your folds had your eyes fluttering shut with a moan. He circled around your labia with the flat of his tongue a few times, and the first time he delved into your slit he let out an appreciative grunt against your heated flesh. One of his hands was holding your hips down, and the other rubbed circles against your clit as he licked into your dripping core and made your hips tick up into his mouth.

“Oh fuck, Eddie, please,” you whined as two of his fingers began teasing at your entrance at the same time he suckled at the bundle of nerves. To your dismay, he took to kissing the inside of your thigh instead, and your brows furrowed. “Eyes on me, gorgeous. Come on.” He coaxed your eyes open, and immediately you felt the weight of his gaze on you. There was something playful lurking behind his lust-darkened eyes, and the intensity of his stare had heat coiling low in your belly. Keeping his eyes on you, he drew his tongue flat in a slow drag against your clit as he pushed his fingers inside of you, and your mouth dropped open in a gasp as your body took in his thick digits. You reached for Eddie, running your fingers through his hair as he began to suckle on your clit at the same time he pressed at the spongy spot on your front wall. 

It had been too long since you’d had anything other than your fingers or a toy to help you get off, so when he began massaging that spot inside you that made you see stars, you couldn’t hold back the shriek that left your lips, your back arching as he drew you to the edge. “Eddie, I’m so close,” you flat-out whimpered, meeting his blown pupils from where he was between your legs. He only intensified his actions, seeming to relish in the sounds that he could coax out of you and the slick noises as he worked your pussy. You tumbled over the edge in no time with a loud keen of his name, your body trembling as pleasure sang in your veins. Eddie kept at it, drawing your orgasm out for what felt like blissful minutes before you were shaking with oversensitivity, tugging gently at his hair to get him to stop. “Oh my god,” you laughed breathlessly as he drew out his fingers from your dripping center and stuck them casually in his mouth. “No one has ever eaten me out like that before.”

And Eddie grinned from between your legs, his mouth and chin glistening wet. “You deserve to have your pussy eaten like that _hourly_ , sweetheart.” He responded, and the gravelly tone of his voice gave you goosebumps. As he stood from his position on the floor, you moved yourself onto your still shaking knees to pull him into a deep kiss, moaning at the taste of yourself on his tongue. His hands moved to your ass, pulling you so close to him you swore he could feel your heart pounding in your chest.

When you gently cupped his cock through the front of his briefs you felt a wet spot against your palm and Eddie sharply inhaled, pulling away from the kiss. “You want me to return the favor?” You asked sweetly, gently squeezing him through the fabric, and his length throbbed in your fingers.

He gave a nervous laugh, taking you by the wrist and giving you one more tender kiss. “As much as I would love that, and I would _love_ that, I gotta take a raincheck. I wanna be able to last when I’m inside you.” You let out an audible whimper at his words, and then gasped as he gave a playful smack to your ass. “Get on your back, baby.” 

At his soft command, you did as you were told, laying back against the soft pillows of your bed with your knees spread. You watched as Eddie fished for a condom in the pocket of his discarded jeans, and once he retrieved the foil packet, took off his briefs. His thick cock was hard, the pink head shining in the lamplight. It was gorgeous, and you told him as much as he settled between your legs, knees propped wide and thighs braced up against the undersides of yours. He blushed and then let out a groan as you took the warm weight of him in your hand, stroked him gently, and ran your fingers over the ridge of his cockhead. He swatted at your hand with the condom packet, and you squawked in surprise. “What did I just say about a raincheck?” He reprimanded, his voice comically high, and you rested your hands on the bed by your head with your palms facing up in surrender as you laughed. 

With the condom rolled on, he rocked his hips forward, running his covered cock through your slick folds. He hooked one of your knees in his elbow and planted his hand on the bed sheets next to your waist, shifting your hips and opening yourself up further to him, and when he looked up to meet your eyes, he looked almost giddy. “This is still ok?” He asked.

“Yes, Eddie. _Please_.” You breathed, and with your express consent, he used his free hand to guide his cock so the blunt head was pressed to your center. He pressed into you steadily and easily thanks to your previous orgasm, but you still whined high in your throat at the burn as your body accommodated the girth of him. Your fingers gently circled your clit to ease the moment of discomfort, and you reached down the slightest bit further to stroke lightly at the base of Eddie’s cock. 

“Oh… oh fuck,” He grunted once he was seated fully inside you, working his hips in short thrusts as you got used to the feel of him. “You feel so good.” You reached up for him, grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him down into a searing kiss. When he started to thrust forward more forcefully, you gasped into his mouth and grabbed at the taut bicep of the arm hooked underneath your knee. 

He adjusted himself to sit higher on his knees, and the new angle that he maneuvered your hips into made warmth coil low in your belly. “You’re right on my g-spot, oh – my god.” You moaned brokenly. Encouraged by your wanton squeals, Eddie fucked into you harder, the sound of your ass hitting his hips filling the space of your bedroom. 

“You look so fucking beautiful like this.” Eddie hissed, enamored with the blush coloring your cheeks, the swell of your kiss-bitten lips, and the tears brimming in your eyes. “Split open on my cock, taking me so well, angel. So fucking tight around me.” You whimpered at his praise, legs starting to shake around his abdomen. “You close, baby? Tell me what you need.” 

“I’m gonna cum, Eddie! Please, keep– just like that.” You babbled, hand falling to grip the sheets as Eddie’s fingers replaced the ones working at your throbbing clit. Between the tight circles that he traced around your bundle of nerves and the brutal pace that he continued to fuck into you with, your orgasm rolled over you blissfully, surging through your veins and causing your eyes to roll back. You were so lost in your release that you barely registered Eddie pulling out of you before he had his face between your legs again, rolling his tongue over your clit and fingers slipping back inside to stroke at your g-spot and draw out your orgasm as long as he possibly could. You let out a sob as your high crested and your body began to tremble through the aftershocks, eventually having to reach down and grab Eddie by his hair to pull his face from your core before it became too much. 

He grinned up at you, planting kisses on your abdomen and the tops of your thighs as you caught your breath. You broke into a tired laugh as soon as you came back to yourself. Gently, he guided you to lay on your stomach. He straddled the back of your thighs, his heavy cock resting against the swell of your ass. When he took himself in hand and pressed back into you from behind, he moaned lowly. Your body sang with oversensitivity, and you let out a whimper as he thrusted shallowly, his hands spreading your cheeks so that he could stare down to where your pussy was stretched around the girth of him. “Is this ok?” Eddie asked through gritted teeth.

“Yes, fuck, give it to me. _Use me_.” You moaned, your cheek pressed to the bed and your hands gripping the sheets of the bed tightly. He made an unholy sound at your go-ahead. He planted a hand against your shoulder and the other against your hip, bracing his weight against you and pinning you to the mattress as he leaned forward to rut into you hard. You clenched your pelvic floor around him, rocking your hips in the slightest bit that he could to meet his thrusts. Eddie grunted out praise of your body, your pussy, and of how good you were from him until he let out a pornographic moan, burying himself in you as deeply as he could as he emptied himself into the condom. He thrusted shallowly a few more times as he rode out his own release before he pulled out, slipping off the condom and tying a knot in the top. As you turned onto your back to look up at him, he held it up with blissfully glazed eyes and a questioning look on his face, and you laughed. “There’s a garbage can in the bathroom.” You told him, and his face lit up comically. He got up from the bed and you watched his broad, sweat-dewy frame disappear from the room. 

After a minute or so had passed, Eddie slipped back in the room comically, holding a glass of water. You smiled at him as he placed the glass of water on the nightstand. He then flopped on his back next to you on the bed with enough force to bounce you off of the mattress the slightest bit, making you squawk out a laugh. He pulled you into his arms, kissing you deeply as he pulled your leg to rest over his hip. “That was…” He trailed off, a blissful look on his face. 

“Yeah.” You grinned, running your fingers through the short hair at the back of his neck. He placed his head against your sternum and hummed contentedly, and you laid like that for several moments unencumbered by the rest of the world.

“Don’t forget about that water. Hydration is important, and you did invite me over for drinks.” He broke the silence with a quip, tracing patterns onto the muscle of your outer thigh as you laid together. You considered breaking away from the snuggle to reach for the glass, but you weren’t that thirsty and your tired muscles had begun to settle into the softness of the bed and of Eddie’s embrace. 

“Maybe the drink we were talking about could be coffee. Over breakfast?” You ask coyly, and Eddie practically beamed up at you, kissing you sweetly. 

“I’d like that a lot.” He hummed, burying his face in your neck and littering kisses along the underside of your jaw. The hand that he had on your thigh drifted to your ass and gently squeezed, causing you to roll your hips forward into his. “And I can think of a few things that we could do to pass the time.” 

**Author's Note:**

> any and all feedback is appreciated in the form of kudos and comments! you can find me on tumblr @darlingpeter and if you liked this work you can like/reblog this on tumblr [here](https://darlingpeter.tumblr.com/post/622557667972595712/im-asking-you-to-stay)!!


End file.
